


Tutoría femenina

by MartinTello15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Funerals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentors, Psychological Trauma, Underage Substance Use, learning, remembering
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinTello15/pseuds/MartinTello15
Summary: Adi Gallia fue la mujer que influyó más que nadie en Juliano. Pero no fue la única.O, 3 mujeres que influyeron como mentoras en Juliano.
Relationships: Adi Gallia & Juliano (Os Dez Mandamentos), Juliano (Os Dez Mandamentos) & Tyvokka, Juliano (Os Dez Mandamentos) & Yaddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: star wars





	Tutoría femenina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soft_but_gremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/gifts), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyvokka y Juliano. Un par discordante para un ojo normal, pero tal para cual para aquel que sabía ver.
> 
> Dedicado a Merfilly por sus grandiosas historias sobre Tyvokka, y a soft_but_gremlin por sus interesantes y cortas historias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como bien saben, hay una divergencia en el tiempo del canon Star Wars con la línea temporal de mi historia. Básicamente tengo que decir que la Guerra Hiperespacial Stark sucedió después de la Invasión a Naboo por parte de la Federación de Comercio, más específicamente la Guerra Hiperespacial sucedió en el 30 ABY, y Tyvokka aún estaba en el Consejo para la Invasión de Naboo.

1.1

Juliano tenía 4 años y estaba merodeando por la gran casa donde ahora estaba. La criatura que se llamó a si mismo "Maestro Plo Koon" lo puso en la cueva limpia con otros niños diferentes a él y se fue.

La cueva no era linda. Se veía bien, pero los niños no lo eran. Había tratado de jugar con ellos, pero por accidente la canica con la que estaban jugando le dio en el ojo a uno de los que se estaban burlando de él. No entendía por qué, mamá siempre había dicho que ...

Mamá.

Ya casi ni se acordaba de ella. Su cara era demasiado borrosa, como el barro en la casa.

No quería olvidarla.

Los niños se enojaron con él y le echaron la culpa diciendo algo de 'poderes' y 'Fuerza'. Él estaba confundido y no entendía nada, la canica había volado sola, él no la había levantado. No lo hizo.

_Lo hizo._

La voz lo hizo asustar y comenzó a llorar. No podía verla y sonaba como sus sueños y ahora no quería dormir, quería volver a casa.

_Casa._

Después de eso todo se volvió borroso. Creía haber escuchado la fuerte pero cansada voz; la puerta abierta, la pared con la chocó, la luz arriba de él, y las múltiples y aburridas paredes interminables que iban a su lado.

Finalmente su cuerpo golpeó contra algo duro y ya muy cansado se tiró al suelo para llorar.

Llorar de angustia, de confusión, miedo, cansancio. Y deseo.

_Casa._

_Calor._

_Seguridad._

En eso una mano tan grande como su cabeza y más peluda que el cabello de la guardiana de la cueva lo agarró suavemente y lo volteó con lentitud. Estaba tan triste que no lo notó hasta que escuchó un grave gruñido.

Levantó la cabeza de la sorpresa y quedó asustado por lo que vio. Un cuerpo peludo y marrón estaba arrodillado sobre él, tenía unos ojos del mismo color que su pelo y vestía una bata amarilla desteñida.

No pudo gritar de miedo porque estaba totalmente paralizado. Solo podía sentir los latidos de su corazón y los sonidos incomprensibles de la criatura.

Al final, la criatura extendió su enorme garra (¡tenía la altura de su cabeza!) Hacia él en una invitación a seguirlo. Cuando al fin pudo acordarse de respirar, sentí una sensación de paz y confianza que recorría alrededor de la criatura peluda.

_Tómala._

Al final decidió hacer caso a la voz. Ya lo había ayudado a encontrar a su mamá antes, tal vez ahora podía hacerlo de nuevo.

* * *

1.2

La siguiente vez que se vio fue en los jardines del Templo. Tyvokka se hallaba paseando por los jardines del Templo cuando sintió una ajena angustia, desesperanza y dolor proveniente de adentro de un árbol hueco. La Maestra Jedi se acercó mientras miraba el jardín a oscuras. Ningún Jedi debería estar a estas horas en los jardines.

Aunque por otra parte, ella tampoco debería.

Mirando a través del agujero dentro del árbol, vio a una persona que últimamente había sido el protagonista comidilla del Templo, y del Consejo en especial. Padawan Juliano, sin apellido, que había estado junto a Padawan Kenobi en la Guerra de Melida / Daan y que recientemente había salido 

Padawan Juliano siempre había sido alguien bastante impredecible para los cánones Jedi. No era el modelo estándar de Jedi y varias veces había desafiado el Dogma de la Orden con un desafío que solo había visto antes en los ojos de Padawan Unduli, una amiga del joven si mal no se olvidaba.

Ahora mismo él estaba sentado sobre el suelo con la cabeza en dirección a un papel, aunque su atención no estaba puesta en el objeto. Sentía desenfoque y una angustiante ausencia de sentimientos. Se sintió como los wookies blancos, absolutamente vacíos y silenciosamente aterradores y presas del sufrimiento como si fueran una herida grande frotaba con limón y sal.

[ _Padawan_ ] habló aunque no creía que entendiera lo que decía.

Para su sorpresa miró en su dirección con una absoluta y nada creíble calma. Podía observar cómo sus manos temblaban y sus ojos la miraban con nerviosismo.

"Maestra Tyvokka". respondió con una reverencia "¿Me estaba buscando?" preguntó antes de sentarse.

[ _No, lo sentí._ ]

"Ah." respondió. "Debí tomar un poco de eso". lo escuchó murmurar antes de fijarse en un sutil agarre sobre un frasco naranja.

[ _Padawan, entrégueme su frasco._ ] ordenó ahora que sabía que si lo había logrado entenderlo.

Con sutil pero profundo cambio de semblante, Padawan Juliano entregó el frasco con una expresión apática, derrotada e indiferente, como si le estuvieran hablando del clima al aire libre.

Tyvokka leyó las indicaciones y sentido que iba a perder la compostura. No podía creer que un joven de 16 años pensara que la única forma de cuidarse era aislar sus emociones por medio de drogas.

Sintiendo que su enojo, sorpresa y miedo se filtraban; Tyvokka respiró hondo y volvió a repetir sus ejercicios de calma y relajación. Tras unos 5 minutos, volvió a prestar su atención al Padawan Juliano, que se había quedado en la misma posición de siempre, aunque había un escozor brillante en sus ojos.

[ _Padawan,_ ] sus gruñidos llamaron la atención del adolescente [ _¿En serio no pensó en pedir ayuda a alguien? Al menos a Padawan Unduli, Allie o Billaba. Se que son cercanos a usted. O a sanadora Che, Maestra Gallia ..._ ]

"No." suspiró ocultando su rostro en sus manos hasta que la miró con pesadez "Ya tienen sus propias vidas por delante y no quiero imponerme sobre ellas. La Maestra Gallia está ocupada y no quiero depender de ella, ni siquiera es mi Maestra." pareció decir algo pero lo dejó caer "No veo que tiene de importancia Maestra, Quinlan Vos suele salir semanalmente del Templo para ir a niveles bajos sin supervisión después de drogar a su Maestro, esto no es nada". desestimó.

[ _Lo es._ ] insistió [ _No es bueno desestimar tu propia salud Padawan, afecta a los que amas. Les causas dolor_ ]

Al parecer fue algo incorrecto de decir porque el Padawan se quedó observándola con un crudo dolor en sus ojos que tuvo el reprimir el impulso de huir de pavor ante esa mirada devastada

"Es ...." tragó visiblemente y sus lágrimas comenzó a salir "yo no quería que ..."

_Que me verán débil; que vieran cuan destrozado, cansado y roto me siento. Que cada día rito de desesperanza, que a veces desearía poder tomar valor para ..._

Los pensamientos la hicieron tragar visiblemente, aunque le joven lo ignoró.

Algunas veces lo había observado y vigilado. Sabía que tenía un aire discutidor, inteligente y distinguido, con cierta dignidad cuando se preparaba para una confrontación; que generaba una infinidad de caos cómico a donde sea que vaya porque le gustaba joder mentalmente a las personas, y que podía llegar a ser dramático y tener un lenguaje entre vernáculo y violento como el de un pirata aunque usaba palabras completamente diferentes al del lenguaje galáctico , aunque tenía la misma connotación grosera.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Juliano era apasionado, amoroso y comprensivo con Padawan Unduli, Allie y Billaba. Podía sentir a distancia el vínculo entre ellos, aunque Juliano era un hueco vacío en la Fuerza podía sentir el amor incondicional hacia esos jóvenes. Veía como defendía a cada una, las consolaba, las apoyaba e inconscientemente las hacía crecer no solo como Jedi, sino también como personas sintientes algo que casi todos en el Templo olvidaban. Ella misma luchó por encontrar su equilibrio.

Recordaba las quincenales charlas con Adi Gallia. La mujer estaba encantada con Juliano, hablando varias veces de sus habilidades, gritando su divertida frustración y desesperación cada vez que armaba caos por la galaxia o estaba siendo dramático (lo que era el 97% de la veces, siempre pensó que brillaría en una Academia de Teatro), y también llorando a veces de angustia cuando confesaba su miedo por él. Decía que a veces lo veía salir con moretones, que se aplicaba maquillaje sobre los ojos y que últimamente sintió un dolor intenso en su alma, pero estaba rodeada de impotencia porque Juliano se estaba alejando de todos a su alrededor.

Pero ahora podía entenderlo.

Lo que sea que haya vivido Juliano en Melida Daan y el hospital psiquiátrico, lo hizo tener una gran angustia. Siempre fue un atrofiado emocional para ciertos asuntos, pero lo que vivió ahí lo traumatizó y trató de lidiarlo con la situación porque muchas veces asumió el papel de cuidador y no sabía como cuidarse a sí mismo en esa situación.

Podía sentir sus sentimientos de fracaso y depresión. Quería tomar mas pastillas, pero no se atrevía a sacarlas de sus garras porque sintió algo de ... respeto por ella. Interesante porque no se resistía a la hora de discutir vehementemente con el Consejo y aún así no ser un rebelde como Qui-Gon Jinn. Las emociones reprimidas salían con rapidez cuando la presa que había sido las drogas desapareció, y Tyvokka tuvo que tomar la decisión de la que estuvo huyendo desde que lo vio por primera vez, hace unos 12 años.

[ _Te ayudaré_ ]

Dos palabras, fueron necesarias dos palabras para que el curso del destino tomara el curso anhelado, y prevenir un oscuro destino.

* * *

1.3

Comenzaron a reunirse 3 veces a la semana. Usualmente Juliano traía su tarea y se sentaba a realizarla en un cojín muy mullido. Mientras hacía eso con ella de los temas cotidianos, las clases y lo más sórdido (pero más interesante que nada) los cotilleos.

Hacía años que no le trían chismes. Plo solía hacerlo pero ...

Pensar en Plo era doloroso, especialmente desde que se alejó de todo y comenzó a andar como un espíritu andante, un droide.

Pero de alguna manera mientras trataba de ayudar a Juliano a traspasar esta terrible etapa de depresión, también Juliano la curó de su soledad al parecer.

Las sesiones de curación en eran entrar al paisaje mental y juntos reunir las piezas rotas de las partes traumáticas y tratar de repararlas. No pudo hacerlo, porque no tenía mucha experiencia con las Artes Mentales, un arte casi prohibido en la Orden. Lo que hizo fue reunirlo todo en habitaciones especiales, diseñó para que cuando Juliano pudiera enfrentarse al dolor ya la angustia estuvo acompañado.

También conoció a las personalidades alternas de Juliano. Después de platicar un rato y tener unas 'negociaciones hostiles' con ellas, aceptaron que aunque tomarían a veces el control de Juliano, sería en circunstancias especiales y le dejarían un cierto grado de control y dirección de sus acciones.

[ _Lo siento_ .] Dijo cuando llegó la noche y estaban comiendo comida que preparó Juliano (Adi tenía razón al decir que podría hacer una carrera como Masterchef, y nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba soltando sonidos guturales de placer en su mente cada vez que comía un poco de esa carne al horno.)

Juliano la miró con esa mirada pensativa y tranquila. Había estado viendo a Yaddle y había sacado rasgos de ella. 

Algo curioso sobre Juliano era que adoptaba rasgos faciales y actitudes corporales de las personas con las que tenían una afinidad emocional y trababa un vínculo. Ya sea de hermandad, amistad o de tutoría.

~~A veces se preguntaba si Juliano tenía un rasgo sacado de ella. Si también era importante y no solamente una conocida.~~

La carrera un momento y trajo su silla hasta estar muy cerca. La opinión más detenidamente con esos ojos avellana que no parecían juzgadores, solo curiosos.

"¿De qué?" preguntó curioso. Oh Dios, aún se siente tan joven, tan dulce. Ahora entendía por qué Adi se encariñó con él.

[ _No pude ayudarte con tus problemas._ _He investigado tu situación con tu tutor,_ ] puso una garra sobre sus hombros porque parecía un punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico [ _y he tratado de sacarte de él, pero no pude._ _No tengo pruebas contundentes y de alguna manera todas las pruebas con eliminadas a los pocos minutos._ _Ni siquiera pude ayudarte con las secuelas de tus traumas pasados_ .]

Suspiró y desvió su mirada, No quería ver su decepción, aunque eso sonora infantil.

_No quería que la volvieran a dejar._

_La soledad la asusta_ _._

De imprevisto la piel cálida de Juliano tomó una parte de su garra y se obligó a mirarlo porque tenía que escuchar sus palabras. Estaba sentado con la espalda recta, el cabello que ya comenzó a crecer caía sobre sus orejas en unos rizos estéticamente agradables y tenía las manos unidas en su regazos, justo frente al estómago

"Sabes, Yaddle me enseñó una cosa," sus ojos estaban tan llenos de calidez que Tyvokka se sintió feliz en su corazón porque ese joven maravilloso estuvieran en su vida "que a veces no siempre podemos reparar todo. Un espejo roto siempre será un espejo roto n importa cuan reparado esté, siempre habrá fragmentos sobresaliendo del vidrio.

»Ya he aceptado que no podré escapar de mi Maestro hasta que tome mis pruebas, e incluso siempre estará asolando en mi mente por todos sus maltratos que me ha estado infligiendo. Ya acepté mi dolor por mis traumas, estoy roto y duele la angustia que siento que moriré, pero ya aprendía vivir con eso.

»El concepto de la sanación mental, la _psicología_ como yo aprendí en mis viajes, no es curar las heridas. La heridas en la mente no es lo mismo que en el cuerpo. Lo que hace la psicología y la psiquiatría es ayudarte a caminar con esas heridas, a vivir la vida con el dolor y como si fuera otra pieza de ropa.

»Tu no te ha dedicado a la psicología ya la psiquiatría, por lo que no estabas capacitada para ayudarme. Pero a pesar de todo no me dejaste, me hiciste sentirme recibido, me inspiraste a regresar a mi familia antes de perderla con mi estupidez. « 

Tomó aire profundamente y en un acto que la tomó desprevenida, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con fuerza y amor, aunque le dejaban espacio para salirse si lo deseaba.

No lo hizo.

* * *

1.4

Juliano aprendió mucho de la maestra Tyvokka cuando la visitaba 3 veces a la semana. Ella le enseñó a pilotear un barco sin estrellarse (aunque a veces haría accidentes solo para joder un poco con ella, era algo que no podía evitar y ella lo sabía. Por eso equipó tranquilizantes y analgésicos en la nave cada vez que iban a las misiones .

Ella compartió muchos de sus viajes por el espacio salvaje. Le contó leyendas de su tierra y las costumbres de los wookies que lo dejaron asombrado como si de un niño de 6 años se tratara. Tal vez la leyendas no fueron reales, pero eso era lo volvía mágico.

También le enseñó la pintura. Trazar bordes y paisajes, mancharse con el líquido colorido, ver como las pinceladas mostraban su libertad de espíritu y plasmar lo que no podía expresar en un trazo de papel, madera o piedra.

Le enseñó formas de peinar y cuidar su cabello, ya que empezaba mantenerlo largo y no deseaba cortarlo más allá de los omóplatos. Cómo hacerse rizos, bucles y rulos o también evitar que se enredaran los pelos y los arrancara con el peine. Tyvokka sabía de eso porque básicamente su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelo denso y largo que con frecuencia se le enredaba

Pero lo más importante de todo, fue que Tyvokka le enseñó a buscar las otras opciones. Le enseñó que hay resultados y eventos inevitables, pero que podía manipularlos a tu favor, que no perdiera de vista que era un humano, que erraría y que tuviera a sus seres queridos a su alrededor para llorar, consolarse y volver a intentarlo con un hombro sobre el cual apoyarse la siguiente vez. 

Por eso el día del Festival, después de celebrar como era debido a sus 20 años junto a sus hermanas, fue a las habitaciones de Tyvokka. Justo antes de tocar la puerta, recordó una cosa que le dijo esta mañana.

Inicio del Recuerdo:

**[ _El día estará muy húmedo, creo que iré a las Salas del Consejo. Ahí tienen una buena ventilación para evitar apestar como un sapo de pantano._ ]**

Fin del Recuerdo :.

Sonrió ante el cansancio que desprendía (y su escueta diversión) después de atestiguar cómo él volvía a torturar emocionalmente a Qui-Gon Jinn después de volver a hablar mal de Obi Wan. Otra cosa que los unió fue su disgusto por ese hombre.

Aun recuerda la noche en que la emborrachó y esta largó unos nuevos y desopilantes insultos sobre el hombre. Incluso Depa se lavaría a si misma la boca con jabón si las dijera.

Parece que siempre se unía a mujeres que era aterradoras y peligrosas de manera pasiva, agresiva o pasivo-agresiva.

La amaba aún más que nunca. Y tenía chantaje en sus manos sobre la Jedi más irreprochable de la Orden, o al menos eso creían todos porque ella podía insultar muy secamente a todos cuando no tenían el traductor encima. Una desgracia que no incluyeran el shyriiwook en el Presupuesto de Educación del Templo porque el canciller quería recortar gastos.

Bueno, más entretenimiento VIP de ataques verbales educados-groseros para él. Y en calidad HD además.

Caminó hasta la Sala del Consejo, incitando a los niños en el camino para que hicieran caos y desmadre así él podía pasar desapercibido porque no se podía entrar a la Sala a esta hora de la noche (3 de la mañana) y quería además ver a Depa con el cabello rosa. Una bella imagen por cierto.

Sacó de su cabello un código pirata y entró a la Sala. Tyvokka estaba de espaldas en la silla el Maestro Yoda, tomando aire con unos 3 ventiladores y el aire acondicionado de la habitación mientras tomaba un trago y miraba la ventana.

La wookie se levantó y se acercó hacia él para recibirlo.

[ _Juliano_ ] saludó.

"Hola Ty-Ty". saludó usando su apodo privado. 

La wookie rodó los ojos y gruñó murmurando algo sobre jóvenes impertinentes y pequeñas mierdas molestas.

[ _¿Cómo lograste entrar?_ ]

"Haciendo gala de mis naturales encantos". moviendo su cabello en una 'pose diva' o lo que se supone que hace Depa cuando coquetea con Luminara.

[ _O sea que manipulaste a niños para que hicieran el puto caos mientras vos te ibas con tu sonrisa natural de comer-mierda_ ] dedujo sacándole una expresión boquiabierta [ _Aún tienes un poco de bombas de color en tu ropa_ ] agregado en modo de explicación.

"No puedo creer que insinúes algo así." Dijo poniendo una mano dramáticamente en su pecho "Yo soy una paloma de la paz y del buen conocimiento. Solo les comenté a los niños que a esta fiesta le faltaba color y si conocían a un decorador de interiores, no que tiraran confeti y bombas de color." sonrió como un tiburón y sus ojos brillaron ante el resoplido de la wookie. Ambos sabían lo que realmente pasó.

[ _Eres una pequeña mierda manipuladora._ ] Masculló.

"Y esta pequeña mierda manipuladora trajo esto para ti." interrumpió antes de que comenzaran una amigable discusión que duraría 6 horas (cronometró el mínimo). Agarró el paquete que escondió en su cabello (en serio, es _tan_ genial tenerlo largo) y se lo dió.

Tyvokka soltó un gruñido agudo y conmocionado que por poco no lo deja sordo. Abrió la caja y levantó su obsequio, una rama cubierta de luciérnagas.

La rama era de la especie de árboles wroshyr. Esta rama creció en el interior del árbol, que era parcialmente hueco, y tenía la característica de que con su savia reunía luciérnagas que en la cultura wookie eran liberadas el Día de la Vida como una señal de renacimiento e iluminación ara el resto del año.

También le trajo unos materiales que necesitan para actualizar su sable de luz. Unos pedazos de corteza resistentes a las filtraciones del agua y más fuertes de los comunes, y también unos moduladores de energía.

A veces era tan bueno tener chantaje cuando no sabías algunas cosas, como mecánica.

Unos brazos particularmente grandes y peludos cubrieron totalmente su cuerpo, que dando enterrado en la suave tela de la ropa que Tyvokka usaba a pesar de que básicamente el pelo era como una prenda de ropa en su caso, pero no importaba ... por ahora.

_[Gracias Lia.]_ Dijo Tyvokka usando su apodo privado _[Es muy hermoso.]_

"De nada." masculló entre dientes y aún envuelto en ese abrazo de oso. Pueden golpearlo por pensarlo, pero Tyvokka era una mamá oso protectora que podría acabar con toda una nave solamente para proteger a sus cachorros.

_Y soy feliz de ser uno de ellos._ Reflexionó mientras veía a las luciérnagas liberarse en el cielo de Coruscant. Un poco de luz natural para un planeta completamente urbanizado y artificial.

* * *

1.5

El jefe de los wookies de Takutai *, Loparka, estaba sorprendido en el mejor de los casos. Y muy expectante por el futuro de su raza.

Había hecho la acostumbrada invitación que realizaba cada lustro al Templo Jedi de que la Maestra Tyvokka, su representante ante los Jedi, podía llevar a algunos Jedi a Kashyyyk para la fiesta anual de la luna. El día en que la luna se volvía de un blanco perlado y único, bañando a los presentes en la fiesta de bendiciones para los adultos, y dones para los jóvenes que aun no llegaban a la mayoría de edad.

Parecía ser uno normal donde solo asistía el Maestro Yoda y la Maestra Gallia como invitados, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando apareció otro Jedi más.

Era un joven humano de aproximadamente 20-22 años muy alto y con una belleza andrógina, casi femenina. Tenía el recogido en 3 coletas cayendo sobre sus hombros y una túnica ceremonial de color oliva y café. Poseía una estatura promedio, aunque muy delgada y delicada como si fuera una escultura de hielo, mentón ligeramente pronunciado y la cintura más estrecha que había visto en su vida, rivalizaba con la de arias mujeres humanas que vio en su vida.

Pero lo más impresionante de todo fueron sus ojos y sus manos. Las manos eran medianas y algo callosas, estaban entrelazadas y situadas en su abdomen mientras se movía con gracia y respetuosidad por todos lados y hasta entablando una conversación con algunos guardias como si de una celebración. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en él, se irguió con cautela y se le acercó con lentitud. Sus ojos brillaban de asombro y admiración, pero también eran escrutadores y se movían constantemente con curiosidad, como si estuvieran en un salón lleno de baratijas fascinantes.

Cuando estaban cara a cara, el joven se arrodilló y lo saludó.

"Gran Líder Loparka de Takutai, presento ante usted mis saludos y respeto. Agradezco la oportunidad de estar presente para la fiesta de la Munuscula **." después presentó su sable y mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

El Gammal *** Teirukon soltó un grito y todos se volvieron a mirarlo, incluso el programa joven por el rabillo del ojo pero aún manteniendo la cabeza inclinada. Teirukon era el más viejo de todos los wookies en el lugar, por lo que poseía el título del Gammal de la tribu. Era de apariencia desvencijada, antaño una de las más robustas jamás vistas en un wookie de su tiempo, tenía el cabello casi blanco como solo una ligera y difusa coloración marrón que demostraba que no era uno de esos temidos wookie blancos y estaba sentado en una silla ya que estaba tan débil que sus piernas no soportaban su peso.

Teurikon se levantó con una inusitada fuerza jamás vista en él por 50 años y se acercó con tanto ímpetu y velocidad como le permitían sus trémulas piernas a él y al joven. Sus ojos brillaban en su acostumbrada bondad, aunque ahora tenían expectación y asombro añadidos. Cuando puso su mano sobre la suya, pudo ver por qué estaba tan exaltado que temblaba.

Gracias al don del aura del Gammal, Loparka pudo ver que el joven prácticamente brillaba de un dolor dorado único. Generalmente cuando le compartían la visión, solo veía grises, rojos, azules y negros, aunque no faltaban los ocasionales blancos nieve. En este caso el joven brilló con aquel color único que solo se había mencionado una vez a los wookies, y los símbolos formados a su alrededor solo estaban cimentando lo que pensaban ambas figuras de autoridad.

Cuando su vista se restauró, Loparka aceptó el regalo y la fiesta siguió su curso. Gammal se acercó con su silla rodante a la Maestra Tyvokka, que estaba sentada viendo a sus hijos jugar junto al joven Juliano.

"Maestra Tyvokka". dijo con voz ronca y áspera por el cáncer de garganta que padecía. Ahora podía dejar que la enfermedad venciera ahora que la noche de la Munuscula lo había bendecido con algo que había ambicionado los Gammal que lo precedieron. "Tenemos que hablar". agregó sintiendo la conexión entre el aura de la Maestra Jedi y el joven dorado.

Ella sería una perfecta Portadora. La última de todas.

* * *

[ _Tengo un acertijo para usted, joven Jedi.]_ Dijo el líder Loparka mientras se sentaba sobre su trono.

"¿Acertijo señor?" preguntó curioso y dubitativo.

[ _Una prueba que realizamos sobre cada Jedi que visita Kashyyyk._ _Ninguno ha logrado responderla._ ]

Juliano miró con escepticismo al líder. Había algo extraño con esa actitud y palabras, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no era malo.

"Adelante".

[ _Muy bien._ ] Se relamió los labios y puso unos polvos sobre la hoguera.

[ _¿Qué es lo que estuvo antes que todos y que estará después?_

_No tiene vida, pero la limita y marca._

_No la ves, pero está presente en ti._

_Te regaña mucho, pero la maldices en tu estupidez._

_Es invisible como el viento, pero omnipresente como las estrellas._

_¿Qué es?_ ]

Juliano al instante sintió una extraña sensación. Una de que ya sabía la respuesta de antemano. Contuvo su lengua y esperó a que terminara por cuestiones de educación y causar una buena impresión para Tyvokka, que lo invitó.

[ _¿Y bien?_ _¿Qué es?_ ]

"El tiempo." respondió observando con curiosidad las reacciones de los wookies.

Se quedaron boquiabiertos y sorprendidos. Algunos soltaron algunos gritos de exclamación y otros sonidos eufóricos, pero Juliano estaba tan aturdido por la cacofonía de ruidos que no lograron distinguirlos.

Finalmente Loparka soltó una orden de silencio y todos obedecieron al instante, pero miraron con admiración a Juliano como si fuera una estrella brillante.

Incómodo.

[ _Increíble._ _Lo ha logrado joven Jedi.]_

Estupefacto, miró a Tyvokka en busca de una explicación, pero Yoda se le adelantó.

"Una prueba esto fue. Todos los Jedi que vinimos aquí fracasamos, pero dicen que aquel que la responda se volverá amigo de la tribu y formarán un lazo de amistad y unión muy importante y fructífero a futuro.

"¿Cómo sabe eso Maestro?" preguntó muy fascinado.

"Dicen que solo una persona puede lograr eso. Has logrado algo único Juliano. El lazo de unión que forma con la respuesta es el más alto de todos, desconozco su significado pero es algo muy importante."

[ _Es cierto._ ] Respondió Loparka. [ _Teurikon presentía que lo lograrías, aunque no había pasado en siglos._ _Esto es algo muy importante joven Jedi._ _¿Cómo descubriste que era el tiempo?_ ] 

"Curiosamente era muy fácil," aunque bueno, él había lidiado con los acertijo de Yoda y Luminara como preparación "El tiempo siempre ha estado antes de nosotros y seguirá existiendo después de morir. No tiene vida, pero la delimita en el momento de nuestro nacimiento y el de nuestra muerte. El tiempo está presente en nuestras vidas por el simple hecho de tenerlas, y te da cada segundo y cada minuto de tu vida pero generalmente lo ignoramos y maldecimos al tiempo por no darnos suficiente o arrebatarnos aquello que amamos. No podemos verlo, pero está omnipresente sobre nosotros ". Explicado.

[ _Fascinante razonamiento joven Jedi_.] elogió el wookie haciendo que se ruborizara ligeramente.

"Llámame Juliano". solicitó recordando la tradición social de los nombres de pila. Tal vez le gustara causar caos en la sociedad, pero estaba reservado para las decrépitas, corruptas y prejuiciosas. Esta era una de las respetables.

[ _Entonces llámame Loparka._ ] Y después ambos se dieron un abrazo de amistad mientras la luna se elevaba y las bendiciones de Munuscula se derramaban sobre los presentes.

Juliano no recordaría mucho de ese momento, pero si recordaba el acertijo, que estrechó un lazo de amistad muy alto, y la paz que sintió cuando la fiesta comenzó.

* * *

1.6

Juliano funciona impasible al cuerpo pesado, peludo y casi sin vida de Tyvokka. El pecho subía y bajaba con mucha lentitud, y no había bacta para curar sus heridas.

Gunray iba a sufrir el terror por su estupidez. Mandar a los droides en su ineptitud a matar a todos le costó la vida a Tyvokka, e incluso se revolcaba en su línea de cobardía y arrogancia.

Pero no había tiempo para la ira. Tyvokka se estaba yendo, ellos lo sabían pero no querían decirlo.

Hablarlo era darle la sentencia final, la confirmación de que estaba sucediendo. Y Juliano no quería eso, no en medio de una guerra con un ejército de piratas y con las probabilidades en su contra.

"Gracias". fue lo único que pudo decir. No sabía que más agregar porque esa palabra resumía todo por lo que pasaron juntos, y pensaba que si decía algo más sería inutil.

Algunas cosas estaban mejor siendo no dichas.

[ _Prométeme ..._ ] la voz ronca y débil le partió el corazón [ _que cumplirás con mi voluntad tras haberme ido, y que cuando caigas recuerdes mis enseñanzas para tu segunda oportunidad._ ]

No podía hablar, pero su asentimiento fue suficiente para ambos.

[Llama a Plo.] Pidió antes de que empezara a toser y el pánico cundiera en él.

Ya era tarde.

* * *

1.8

Juliano no volvió enseguida al Templo. Le mandó mensajes a sus hermanas diciéndoles el final de la guerra y que estaba bien, aunque también les dio la noticia de la muerte de Tyvokka. Ellas no estaban unidas a la Jedi como él lo estaba, pero comprendían su importancia en su vida y su dolor presente, así que lo acompañaron en él.

Le alivió.

Les dijo que volvería más tarde, pero debe leer la Voluntad Final de Tyvokka en Kashyyyk. Ella asintieron y le desearon buena suerte. 

Como si eso sirviera en un momento como ese.

Reunió al Consejo de Sabios ya la familia de Tyvokka, donde les informaron de su trágica muerte. Los hijos mayores trataban de mantener la compostura en público, pero Juliano no podía soportar sentir su dolor ardiente y sin procesar, así que dejó en manos de Laporka los arreglos del funeral y sacó a los hijos hasta la casa familiar, donde se pasó el resto del día consolando y compartiendo su dolor con los niños.

Tyvokka tenía la opción de ser madre para continuar con su linaje. Era una no obligatoria por su condición de Jedi, pero ella decidió tener la descendencia a pesar del escándalo que representó. Adi fue quien tiró los dados a favor de Tyvokka y restauró su reputación a la vez que destruyó socialmente a algunos de los detractores. 

Eran 5 los hijos de Tyvokka, 3 hombres y 2 hombres. El mayor, Rikur, tenía 28 años y era un comandante de la guardia real con un compromiso matrimonial; la segunda era Tiverya, con 25 años de edad pero tan terca y voluntariosa como era que se convirtió en una guerrera formidable pero soltera por su temperamento difícil; después iba Wallubirga, con 15 años de edad y un temperamento sensible y bondadoso aunque terriblemente miedosa; le seguía con ella Rikurmina, de unos 12 años pero portadora de un carácter travieso, jovial aunque dotada de una natural empatía que no la convertía en una matona; Gungi era el benjamín de la familia, con unos 3 años de edad y un temperamento tímido y desconfiado.

Cuando llegó el momento del funeral, Juliano se presentó con ropajes oscuros y un velo negro que tapaba su cara y sus lágrimas. Miró un momento el ataud antes de finalmente fijarse en Loparka abriendo el testamento.

  * Los bienes personales se repartirían entre el hermano de Tyvokka, Chewbacca, y sus hijos.
  * El lugar de Tyvokka como embajadora ante los Jedi sería dado momentáneamente a Juliano por unos 3 años, hasta que eligieran a otro candidato cuando el periodo de embajador terminara (Solía durar unos 5 años y Tyvokka solo estuvo durante 2).
  * La tutela de Wallubirga sería repartida entre Rikur y Chewbacca. Rikurmina estaría bajo la tutela momentánea de Juliano hasta que Tiverya tuviera un compromiso matrimonial. Gungi quedaría plenamente bajo el cuidado de Juliano y después tendría que llevarlo al Templo Jedi porque era sensible a la Fuerza.



Pero hubo algo intrigante y extraño en el último codicilo del testamento.

Le entregaron un extraño orbe verde acuoso que estaba sobre un cubo celeste. Cuando lo tomó sintió la angustia, melancolía y tristeza que había estado tratando de aislar.

Ya en la nave y verificando que Rikurmina y Gungi estaban durmiendo, Juliano se tiró a su cama y largó sollozos silencioso y gritos ahogados de dolor en la almohada, tratando de que no lo escucharan los niños.

El dolor era horrible y parte de él deseaba que fuera una pesadilla. Tyvokka fue una presencia cálida y trascendental, interviniendo en su recuperación en el peor momento de su vida. Tyvokka, la mujer sabia que aprovechando la falta de conocimiento sobre el shyriiwook insultaba a una gran cantidad de personas sin que estas lo supieran. La Maestra Jedi que le mostró como aprovechar sus visiones y el futuro que le presentaban.

Pero lo más importante, que le mostró lo que pasaría si se perdía en si mismo.

Aún algo atribulado, prendió la luz de la habitación y sacó la carta que le dejó Tyvokka. Con lentitud abrió la hoja y comenzó a leer.

_Juliano:_

_Si estás leyendo esto significa que he muerto. No se que puedo decirte la verdad, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos que no se si escribir sea suficiente para las cosas que apun tenemos que decirnos._

_Escucha con atención, lo que hay en la segunda hoja es muy importante y peligroso. Debe abrirse en el momento indicado, y ese momento lo sabrás cuando lo veas._

_Si, suena tan críptico como Yoda el 96% del día, pero necesito que consideres el tiempo indicado para abrirlo, porque de ahí ya no hay marcha atrás._

_Me despido con mucho pesar y amor Lia. Adiós de parte de Ty Ty._

Lo hizo. Puso el apodo que tanta irritación en su carta.

Por un momento observó la segunda hoja. No veía la letra, pero lo garabatos lo inquietaban. Tyvokka le dijo que pensara con cuidado y la verdad, él no se sentía listo.

La verdad que ocultara esa carta lo asustaba de manera extraña y sobrenatural.

Esperando que un día pudiera superar el miedo a esa hoja de papel, volvió a guardar la carta y se acostó a dormir, esperando poder conciliar el sueño para poder seguir lidiando con la vida.

Es lo que Tyvokka habría hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: "Takutai" significa "playa" en maorí. El poblado está en la costa, por eso tiene ese nombre
> 
> **:"Munuscula" significa "regalo" en latín.
> 
> ***: "Gammal" significa "antiguo" en sueco.


End file.
